


Joker Origins : From Dr. Jay to King of Gotham.

by steverogers_bae



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Dr J, F/M, Joker origins, Manipulative Joker, crazy harley, dr jay, mad love, patient harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steverogers_bae/pseuds/steverogers_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b> Joker Origins </b><br/>Dr Jay is a successful doctor at Arkham Asylum. He is known to cure patients in manipulative ways. Find out what happens when Dr Arkham assigns him to cure crime queen 'Harley Quinn' and how he becomes the king of Gotham city . </p><p>( New take on Joker's origin. Enjoy! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want Another

He pulled the sheet which was partially covering his naked form. He couldn’t remember what happened last night. He blamed the wild weekend party. He remembered bringing a girl in last night. But he couldn't see her anywhere. He was sure that she had left her number on the refrigerator. Every girl does. Its predictable. Predictable bores him.

 

He got out of the bed. Put some bread in the toaster and water in his heating kettle. The bath didn’t take long. He did his usual morning routine and head for work.  
He walked through the doors of Arkham Asylum and heard someone say “Dr. Arkham is looking for you, Jay.” He smiled and winked while sipping his coffee.

Jay was a successful doctor at Arkham’s. He was full time psychiatrist and part time chemist. Due to Arkham’s low funding and Jay’s interest in medicines and acids. He agreed to work as Arkham’s very own medicine man. Thought Jay did not have any problem in attending patients and having sessions with them. He liked it more if he didn’t. Not because he was uncomfortable but because of his manipulative ways of extracting information from the patients that worried him. If he’d take a case, He would cure the patient by taking extreme measures which again worried him as he was able to see similar traits between him and those crazy patients he treated. So, He was happy with medicines and just filling as a substitute doctor for group recovery sessions. 

“ Goooodd Morninggg to my favorite doctor Arkham,” Jay wished. 

“ How many Dr. Arkhams do you know ?,” Dr Arkham joked.

“ Hahaha! Anyways, Why did you want to see me ?,” he made a puppy dog face and said “ I promise Dr. Ark, I didn’t accidentally prescribe Crane with any new medicines to make him smell like crow shit,” he laughed. 

“ C’mon Jay, Stop messing around with Crane’s medication plan, Anyways I have something for you,” Dr Arkham looked dead serious. 

“ Don’t tell me, They delivered my condoms and 20 lts lube mega sale pack here. I remember writing my own address. Goddammit!! ,” Dr Arkham rolled his eyes.

“ Don’t worry about it. I am not at all judging you,” Dr Arkham said sarcastically to which Jay laughed. 

“ Okay, Okay. Go ahead,” still partially laughing.

“ Well, I know you don’t want to take any patients at the moment.” 

“ No no no. Not again."

“ C’mon Jay, Listen my proposal,” Jay waved his hands to say 'go ahead' and Dr Arkham continued “ You know how much she needs help. She’s been here since 3 months and we have already lost a considerable amount of staff. And still she shows no sign of improvement. Please Jay."

“ Well, I prescribed her that new medicine and- ”

“ Didn’t work.”

“ Um, Yeah! The new doctor from India? You say she was good- ”

“ She left after Harley chopped off her right ear,” Jay covered his right ear with his hand.

“ Okay, And what makes you think she won't chop off my right ear?" 

“ Well, Because you're the only one left with a right ear,” Dr Arkham back at it with his sarcasm.

“ Ugh! I have no choice, right?”

“ Yup! And no excuse too.”

“ I want a television in my office,” Jay rose up from the chair to leave. 

“ You already have one, Jay ,” Dr. Arkham rose his voice. 

“ I want another,” Jay turned back and whispered.

“ Why on earth do you- ,”

“ Because I want to watch Notebook and Rocky at the same time,” not literally meaning it. Jay was almost out of the office.

“ First session today,” Dr. Arkham said with a straight face to which jay widened his eyes and opened his mouth in surprise.

“ AT. 11. SHARP,” Dr. Arkham slowly emphasized on each word.

“Dr. Jay Hastings, You better wear your white coat. They might mistake you for a patient,” Dr. Arkham winked and smirked.

Jay looked at his watch which stuck 10:55 and he ran towards his office to grab his white coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.  
> This is a short chapter but I really wanted to introduce Dr Jay.  
> I hope I've done justice to his character. I wanted to make him humorously (obviously) and kind-of manipulative. The one who gets what he wants. You'll see how manipulative and smart he is in the next chapters. 
> 
> I'm always open for suggestions, challenges and constructive criticism.
> 
> PS: If you notice any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or story loop holes. please let me know. 
> 
> Thankyou again.


	2. Certainly Curious

Griggs was on his way to the locker room to get dressed in his guard uniform and start his shift. When Dr. Arkham caught him and requested him to send Jay to his office. Luckily when Griggs got all dressed up and was on his way to search for Jay. He spotted Jay coming through the doors. He informed jay about it and turned left to go to the restricted section. 

Griggs was Harley’s guard in Arkham. As soon as he reached Harley’s bar he said “Some bird came flying and gave some news,” literally singing.

“Ah! I always knew your wife was sleeping with your neighbor. I mean just look at you,” Harley said while coming in the light.

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” Griggs faked laugh “How much you envy my wife.” He completed.

“You know, sometimes I wonder, why you are still alive?” Harley teased

“Anyways so like I was saying- ,”

“Oh got it! You are my only sane friend here at Arkham. Thats why you get to live.”

“Well, that’s because your men threatens to kill me and my wife. They want me to keep you company,” he said the last word with disgust to which Harley started giggling. “If it was up to me I would never talk to you.” He rolled his eyes

“What. Did. You. Just. Say?” the anger in her eyes made Griggs literally shit his pants.

“Well, Lady. You should start working on your anger management issues,” he moved away from the bar “Your new doctor doesn’t do well with it,” said Griggs  
Harley suddenly forgot everything and squeaked “ New Doctor!” she couldn’t contain her excitement. “Who would that be?” she noticed that Griggs was about to answer but she stopped him “Don’t tell me. Lemme guess .Who have I not done yet?,” she thought about it for a minute or two.

“Should I?” Griggs asked 

“Yeah! Go Ahead,” she rolled her eyes and went back inside the bar where the light couldn’t reach.

“It’s Jay,” 

“Jay?” she came out once again “The medicine man? I didn’t know he did patients.”

“Well, there’s a lot of things you don’t know then. He’s known to be one of the most ruthless doctors to ever step inside Arkham.” Griggs came towards Harley.  
Harley started laughing and fell on the floor. She rolled here and there. “Ruthless? Oh c’mon Griggy. Have you ever seen him? He’s the one who’s sleeping in the group sessions to avoid the horrendous stories we have to share.”

“ Well, I’m not sure about that but there are urban legends of his works ,” Harley who was sitting and laughing moved closer as Griggs started whispering “ People say that once Dr. Jay punished a patient by hanging him in a glass chamber filled with dead pigs, their blood and petroleum jelly. The patient was buried in that stuff neck down." Harley started laughing again and said “That’s what I call eye porn. Anyways, go ahead.” 

“Well, there’s nothing much. The patient stayed there for 10 days or so and died ,” 

“How did he die?” Harley was so thrilled she could hardly speak.

“ Well, some say Dr Jay killed him as he had insulted him and his treatment. I personally do not buy it.” Griggs whispered. “Why?” Harley asked. “You are asking me this because you have never meet him. He’s the funniest doctor here in Arkham. I don’t know why anyone would make such stories about him.,” Griggs explained.

“ What does the documents say? “ Harley questioned 

“It’s a story Harls. There’s no proof. While some people say that the patient died because he couldn’t poop and pee,” Harley giggled and Griggs continued “People say everything went up everywhere.” Harley laughed loudly.

“Well, I’m certainly curious about this Dr Jay now,” Harley spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.  
> I'm sorry about the short chapter but my mid-term exams have started and I have physics exam tomorrow.  
> The next chapter is going to be fire. I promise. ( H MEETS J WOOHOO!! )  
> As I introduced Jay in the previous chapter. I thought it would only be fair to introduce Harley in this chapter.  
> Also, As Harley is the crime queen of Gotham. I thought she would be a little more serious about things as she has to plan everything alone. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you don't and I'll try to work out something else.
> 
> I'm always open for suggestions, challenges and constructive criticism.
> 
> PS: If you notice any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or story loop holes. please let me know.
> 
> Thankyou again.


	3. Filthy And Flirty

Jay was out of breath when he reached the therapy room. He found Dr Joan outside the room. She handed over Harley’s file and said “Dr. Arkham told me to give you Harley’s file.” He nodded and smiled. Joan’s heart skipped a beat and why wouldn’t it? Jay continued the conversation and stated “Could this record file get any bigger?” Jay laughed at this own joke, briefly going through the file. Just then Joan added “I’ll send all the others to your office,” and laughed. Jay looked at her with surprise and motioned her that he should get going.

On the other side, Harley was already sitting in the room with her hands cuffed to the cuffs that were inbuilt in the middle of the table. The room was half lit and Jay could only see Harley’s cuffed hands.

“Hey there,” Jay said energetically which was followed by no reply.

Jay sat on the chair which was in front of the table opposite to Harley.

“Hey? I know it’s going to be a little awkward since I’m the one who prescribes you digestion medicines,” Jay giggled.

“Oh! What do we have here?” Harley whispered to which Jay laughed.

“Well, let’s start with the introduction. Shall we? So, I’m your new doctor and my name is Jay Hastings,” Harley couldn’t contain herself and laughed.

"I know, I know. Hastings? Right! I’ve had a lot of trouble in middle school. But you can call me Jay, Dr. Jay, Dr. J, anything. Just don’t call me Dr. Hastings. It makes me feel like a children’s doctor. Anyways, what about you?,”

“Me? The one, the only, the infamous HARLEEEY QUIINN,” just then one of the guards turned on the lights on the other side.

Jay couldn’t resist staring at her beautiful blue eyes. She had her hair pulled back in a French braid with strands of hair coming out from some places. She had kept her braid in front and Jay could see her faded hair dye.

“And you can call me Harley , Quinn, Harlequin ,” Harley gigged.

“Fair enough. You know, doctor Arkham just informed me that I’ll be taking you up. So I didn’t get time to read the notes that the other doctors have already made and also your record file,” he lifted up the file and waved it “but I have to say I’m impressed Harls,” Harley smiled.

“So, like I said I don’t know much about you yet. So I thought we could introduce each other and get to know about each other more,” Jay completed and looked into her blue eyes for a reply.

“What do you wanna know?” Harley said.

“Hun, this is not how the game works,” he moved his chair forward. “I’m not gonna ask you questions because I know you are not going to answer. So you can tell me whatever you want to,”

Harley laughed and said “The only thing I want to tell you on my own is that your digestion medicines don’t work.”

Jay gigged “Okay then. Tell me your last name.”

“It’s… Quinn,” she replied confusingly.

“No, no, no. Your ‘real’ last name. Your file says your real name is Harleen. What’s your last name?”

“Why? Are you making me a Tinder account?” Harley replied angrily. Jay noticed this and changed the topic “Fine. Don’t tell me. I know it’s worst than Hastings.” Harley laughed hard.

“Let’s proceed. I like watching movies,” he laughed. “I like music. I like my job. Yeah… Oh yes, I like purple,” he pointed both of his hands towards his purple shirt.

Harley for the first time noticed anything other than his face. He had the most well structured face anyone would ever have. Whenever he said Quinn his cheekbones popped out making Harley wanna take a knife and draw a line tracing his cheekbones. His hair was the darkest shade of green. You can’t even notice his green hair until you see them under the sunlight. He smiled and laughed a lot which turned her on.

Harley noticed Jay’s purple shirt. He had unbuttoned the first three buttons. He had a white doctor coat on. Harley really liked how his outfit was super informal but awkwardly appropriate.

“To be precise, the shade is mulberry. I have loads of purple shirts. Now that I think about it. I actually only have purple shirts. Different shades obviously. Do you like it?” Jay spoke excitedly.

Harley loved the way he was talking about his purple shirts. This guy was obsessed. Harley loved obsessions. “Obviously I do, it’s purple,”Harley chuckled.

“Yeah! I can get you one if you don’t get into trouble for a week and promise me not to strangle the hell out of your guard with the shirt,”

“I promise, daddy,” Harley smiled.

“So, what do you like to do?”

“Broadly speaking, I like to take things,” she giggled.

“Oh god,” Jay giggled too. “Taking things reminds me of my neighbor. Total dickhead. I don’t know what he eats. But he just doesn’t sleep at night. He keeps disturbing the shit out of everyone in the building.” Harley lowered her face to put it on her outstretched arms. “Can you like send some thugs or anything? Just make him disappear.” He laughed at his joke along with Harley. “And also since we are out of topics but not out of time. Can we share stories? I’m really good at it.”

“You first,” Harley offered.

“You know, My neighbor reminded me of one,” Jay spoke. “I’ll tell you about my first ever most embarrassing moment. As a kid, I was always a loner. I think I still am. But you know, coming to Arkham gives me happiness. I get to talk to you guys. I get scolded by Dr. Arkham. I flirt around with grannies,” Harley laughed which made Jay laugh.

“So, as a kid, no one would talk to me. Willingly. They called me freak because I was always mixing things up and collected random things for my ‘experiments ,” he spoke softly. “My neighbors had a boy. Who was in my piano hobby class and was in high school. So, one day his parents had to go somewhere and he was supposed to have dinner with us. Before all this I had told my mom we were good friends. Just to avoid the ‘make friends’ talk ,” he whispered the last sentence.

“So, he came in and wished my parents ‘Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. How are you?” and blahh blahh,” Harley gigged.

“Anyways, so the main thing is my mom asked him to stay over. We were made to sleep on the same bed with the same blanket as we were supposed to be good friends. So we are sleeping and this dude takes out his dick and starts rubbing it,” Harley laughed “I know right? So now I had to pretend like I didn’t know what he was doing. To be honest, I had no idea what he was doing. All I knew was someone other than me had his dick out in my bed, inside my blanket. So I thought of giving him a kick in sleep or something and I accidentally pushed my bum on his dick,” Harley’s eyes started to water from so much laughing “So, now I had to stay like that because apparently I was sleeping. Right? What could be worst? Well, my mom dropped in.”

“What? NOO!” Harley spoke with disbelief.

“Yeah, she did. And I got ‘The talk’ talk from her the next whole month.” Jay laughed.

“Oh god, what actually happened after she caught you?”

“Mrs. Hastings, It’s nothing. Oh! Mr. Hastings, please believe me. Jay, you ass say something. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, listen just listen okay,” Jay acted.

“Oh god, that’s embarrassing . I don’t think my story can win this round,” Harley could bearly speak as she kept laughing.

“Well to make matters worst. The very next year he came out as gay,” Jay pressed his lips.

“He was gay?,” Jay laughed and nodded.

“Your turn,” said Jay

“Well, my first most embarrassing moment?,”

“Yup! That’s what we are doing,”

“Okay. The memory is a little faded but I’ll try,” she laughed. “So, I was also a loner,” Jay smiled. “Not because I was a nerd like you. But because I was, I was WILD,” she spoke and giggled. “I used to beat up kids and get into trouble. Everyone avoided me and thus avoided trouble.”

“So, this one time I had a fight with some dude in the basketball court of our school over something. So he punched me a few times. I punched him twice the number. Everything was great. A perfect Harleen morning.” Jay smiled. His plan was working.

Just then Jay removed him white coat and hanged it at the back of the chair. Harley was about to continue when she noticed how elegantly he had removed his coat. How he had his full sleeves shirt rolled up to his elbows. Behind that hideous white doctor coat was a really muscular person. The purple shirt was perfect for his complexion. His laughter and his rolled up purple shirt was turning Harley on.

“Harls?” he called her.

“Uh-huh? Puddin’,” this came out without any thought.

“Continue the story please,”

Harley broke her eye fucking session and looked in his eyes. She needed to get herself back up. She was crime queen Harley Quinn. She was stronger than this.

“Ha! Yeah! So, the day was perfect and school started and my stomach started hurting. I knew it was the punch in the stomach talking. So I continued on and ignored the pain. In the recess, I went to the restroom and boom I say blood in my panties,” Harley said.

“First time?” Jay asked

“First it was. So I kind-of panicked but I couldn’t show it. Right? It had never happened before. So, I thought it’s just because of that punch. I went to the school nurse and told her about it. She suggested me to go home. She called my dad,”

Jay nodded and got closer to Harley.

“Yeah, Yeah. She called my dad and said ‘Mr. Quinzel, Mr. Quinzel, your daughter has started to bleed,” she widened her eyes to make a fake-shock face.

“I mean, Can you believe it? ,”

“No, I can’t,” he smirked when she didn’t realize what she had just said.

“Yeah, she told my father. And that was embarrassing because my relationship with my dad was kind-of meh. And So, my dad had come to take me home. The hide back home was the most embarrassing thing ever,” she giggled.

“Woah! Not bad,” Jay commented. “But unfortunately the time is up Harls darls ,” Harley chuckled.

“ This was fun.” Harley commented.

“Oh! It indeed was. I did you good.” After speaking he realized what he had just said and corrected himself “we both did each other well,” Harley laughed and he corrected himself again while nodding his head “It was good talking to you.”

“You know what Dr. J, I like my man filthy and my doctor flirty.”

“Filthy and flirty. Your Tinder account is ready,” Jay winked.

“Now, like I told you. I haven’t read your file. So, we’ll start with normal things in the nest session. So I have homework for you, Harley,” Harley gasped.

“Don’t worry,” he smiled. “You just have to think about your fears and how you try to come out of it. The fear need not be your biggest fear or anything. Just random everyday things you fear. For example, I fear tying my laces while waiting for a bus. What if I bend down and the bus came and my head went. Also I fear dropping my house keys and phone in the small space between the elevator doors,” Harley giggled and looked up as he got up from his chair and wore his white coat.

“And how I avoid them? Simple ,” he pointed towards his shoes. He was wearing formal navy blue shoes with no laces . “No laces and also I live on the ground floor,” Harley chuckled and Jay continued “So, just give yourself some time and thing about it. Okay?” Harley nodded.

Harley really liked her new doctor. He was funny and understood her. He wasn’t afraid of her and treated her like a normal human being.

 He opened the door and a loud bell rang. He was about to leave when Harley said “Good Day, Dr. Hastings,” Harley teased him.

He smiled and replied “You too, Miss Quinzeelll ,”

Colors of Harley’s face sprinted and she was left with a hanging mouth. When she realized that she herself told him her last name while narrating the story. Jay had distracted her while she was speaking and had also gotten her in good mood after his story and that's the reason she didn’t think before speaking. She realized why Dr. Arkham had kept him for the last. She felt like holding his throat and giving it a twist. How could he? How did he? No one can control Harley Quinn.  But at this moment Jay was smiling at Harley and all she could scream was

“You manipulative ASSHOLE.”

 Jay laughed when the door closed. He definitely wasn’t what he looked like. He was more observant than what others thought. He was way more intelligent. And this was his trick. Nobody knew his potential nor did he. This was the Jay he feared.

He pulled back his hair and head towards his office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, If you are looking for a good H&J fanfic read 'Would you live for me?' by @endorathewitch  
> Its my favorite.
> 
> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7708207?view_full_work=true 
> 
> ......
> 
> I'm always open for suggestions, challenges and constructive criticism.
> 
> PS: If you notice any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or story loop holes. please let me know.
> 
> Thankyou again.


	4. Get Yourself Together

Jay was sitting in his office searching ‘Harleen Quinzel’ online. He was looking for an address. The reason Harley never revealed her full name was because her last name was pretty unique and hence made it really easy to track down her former life. Jay had entered her name into various ‘find people’ websites. Just then his office phone rang. He thoughtlessly picked up his phone.

“Hello? Dr. Jay speaking,” Jay said.

“J for jerk. It’s me! ,”

“Harvey, please work on your jokes and how many times do I have to tell you. Call me on my cell phone. This shit phone ain’t for gossip,” Jay sat back in his chair.

“I might call you on your cell phone if it’s not on fucking airplane mode all the fucking time,” Harvey Dent literally shouted.

“Okay! Chill man! ,” Jay laughed. “What is it now? Couldn’t you wait?  We are meeting tonight righ--”

“Well, listen. I have this date tonig-” Harvey tried to complete himself.

“Yeah! Great. Ditch me for some bitch. Its Foootbbaaalll night man! ,” Jay shouted

“I know, I know. But I really have to go,” Harvey said to which jay rolled his eyes. “It’s with Rachel, Rachelll.  Remember? It’s important, Jay! ” Harvey completed.

“Fine! Go out with your ‘Rachel’. But wait-,” Jay was about to complete when Harvey said thanks quickly and cut the phone. “- who goes out on a date on Monday? “ Jay completed it with the phone’s cut beep echoing in his ears. Jay took a deep breath and continued his work.

 

…

Harley’s mind was in turmoil. How dare he? How could she let him? Harley was not upset about Jay knowing her last name. He wouldn’t be able to do anything with it. She had already erased all the data that could trace Harleen Quinzel’s life.

The only reason she didn’t tell anyone her last name was to have fun and always have them thinking about it. This made her feel like the one in control. She was the one in control. She always has been. She started punching the walls with rage.

She didn’t really like Arkham Asylum but now she hated it. The incident made her feel weak. She hated feeling weak. If Jay thought he was the master mind then he was wrong. Harley, even in his shithole had all her abilities and she still can’t be control. She can do what she wanna, how she wanna and whenever she wanna. Just then an idea clicked in her mind. It was not her greatest idea but it sure was something. She’ll show Jay who the real person in charge was. She started laughing uncontrollable.

 

…

After 2 days.

…

Jay had 2 sessions with Harley per week. So he could assign her any day. He called the restricted section and told Griggs to bring Harley to the recovery room at noon.

“Hey! There HQ ,” he spoke while entering.

Jay’s body refused to move and he was thunderstruck. He looked at Harley and electricity started flowing in this veins. He was not sure how to react. Harley was sitting in the chair with her hands cuffed naked. Her stretched arms were hiding her nipples. Though he could only see her upper half. He knew that she really wasn’t wearing anything below as well. She had her hair tied up in a bun and she was smiling at Jay.  Jay was not fully recovered from the shock when he said

“Hanging out with Poison Ivy much? ,”

She smiled and replied “Oh! They won’t let me Puddin, they say I need your permission.”

“You certainly do,” Jay sat on his chair.

“Oh really?  Do I? ,”she laughed and looked downwards towards her naked body literally signaling him that she didn’t need permission for anything.

Jay opened his mouth only to find no words come out of it. He wanted to call the guard and ask him how she had pulled this off. Removal of clothes was not acceptable but he didn’t want to satisfy Harley’s need of making him angry and unstable. So, he tried to act cool.

He pushed his glasses on his nose. His vision was perfect but his eye doctor had suggested him to wear glasses whenever he had a bad headache due to stress at work. Harley loved his nerdy look. He was wearing a purple shirt again though the shade was different. It wasn’t open today but instead he had a tie on. The tie was grey same as his pants.

“Fear,” Jay Said. “I mean, tell me your fears. Did you think about them? ,” Jay completed.

“Why are you wearing glasses today? You are making me hot. Can you see my sweat? Dr J,” Harley said.

“Bad headache,” Jay was still in shock and a little uncomfortable around Harley like this.

“Drinking on weekdays? Very bad. Dr J, you’re a very bad boy,” Harley teased.

Jay didn’t reply. He didn’t have the energy to explain. He had a really bad headache. There was an inspection today. Therefore the work load was massive. He was forced to wear a tie in which he could not literally breathe. Last night was again a no-sleeper. His fucking neighbor kept playing ‘Shaky Shaky’ all night long. And the only thing Jay wanted to do was kick his balls and literally destroy his music player like a ‘terremoto’ But then he was too tired to do anything.

Harley saw his stressed expression and said “I’m kidding, Dr J. I know you didn’t sleep well,”

“How do you know? ,”

“Well, it’s a no brainer Dr J. You look sleepy,” she started laughing.

Her laughter made him smile. It refilled his energy back.

“Yes, I’m sleepy,” he smiled. “Anyways, did you think about your fears? Can we talk about that? ,”

“Oh! Ya. I did,” Harley started. “You know, I kind of fear Bathing.”

“Bathing?” Jay Laughed “Harley I’m not judging but are you-,”

“C’mon Dr J, That’s gross.”

Jake pulled his hair back and sat back properly on his chair to listen what she had to say.

“You know, I don’t fearing bathing as such,” she laughed. “I hate bathing the wrong way.”

“The wrong way?,”

“Yeah, That’s right. I mean there are some proper ways how one should do a certain thing right? Everything has a tutorial. But bathing I mean who sets the rules? You bath a certain way I bath a certain way. But is there a correct way? I don’t know why but I think I bath the wrong way,”

Jay laughed at the irony “Well, Maybe you bath the correct way and everyone else baths the wrong way,”

“Well, that makes it even scarier. You see, I don’t do right things.  Not my genre,” She laughed.

“Maybe everyone baths the same way? ”

“ Maybe .” Harley said smiling.

“ Wait, lemme get this straight. You fear bathing the wrong way?” Harley nodded

“And how do you prevent it?”

“I don’t,”

“Why?”

“I love doing wrong things.”

Jay looked at her and smiled. He knew she was talking complete nonsense in order to avoid the correct answer but he didn’t mind. He liked talking to her. He liked laughing with her. He liked looking at her. He was enjoying it a little bit more today. He looked towards her breasts. They were squished between her stretched arms making them look ever more welcoming. His dick was not in his control today nor was his headache.

Jay sensed that he won’t be able to get anything out of Harley today because of what he had done in the previous session. So, he thought that an apology was the only way.

“Harley, listen. About last time. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have done that. I don’t know what got into me. But you know as a doctor I really want what’s best for you. And for that I really want you to be honest. You have to tell me whatever I ask you. I feel really guilty about-,”

“ Oh God! Dr J, It’s okaaaaayyyy.”

And yes it really was okay. Harley had forgotten about all the things that happened last time. She really didn’t know what to blame. His sexy purple shirt. His glasses and the way pushed them back after laughing. She didn’t really like how he was working even with a really bad headache. She wanted to make him feel good.

“No, Harley I really feel bad. I want to do something for you. Ask me anything. Anything.,” Jay moved towards her.

“Anything?,” Harley smirked

“Well, Not anything. But yeah anything that is within my reach. I will get you,” He smiled.

“ I want an Expresso machine,”

“  A what?” Jay looked shocked he never thought that Harley would actually ask for something like that.

“E.X.P.R.E.S.S.O.M.A.C.H.I.N.E,” Harley giggled afterwards.

“ No Harley, you can’t get an E.X.P.R.E.S.S.O.M.A.C.H.I.N.E,”

“But you said you would,”

“I said something I could permit you. Like a meeting with Poison Ivy or something.”

“But I want an Expresso machine,” Harley made a puppy dog face.

Jay took a deep breath and stood up from his chair. He started walking around in the room controlling his anger while Harley kept staring at him. After a few moments he came back and sat on his chair.

“Harley, Let’s start this again okay? Tell me about your fears,” Harley didn’t say a word.

“Harley Answer me,” he shouted.

 “I don’t fear anything,” she shouted back.

Jay touched his forehead and closed his eyes to control his anger and headache.

“Alright, Fine. Don’t answer me. I’m going to make sure that all your privileges are banned after the way you’re behaving today.” Jay shouted again.

“You know what Dr. Jay, My dad always said you always take shots from folks who just don’t get the joke,” Harley shouted back again too.

“Why would you do it? Why would you quote your father?  You hate him,”

Harley was quite shocked at such an observation but she played it cool “Observant very observant, Dr Jay. I thought you weren’t at all looking ,” she teased Jay for not staring at her body much.

“Why would you do it?” he repeated again.

“Because I hated Harleen’s father. I love my father,”

“Your father? Harleen’s father?” he shook his head in disbelief.

A lot of things went through his head. Were the two fathers same? Were the two fathers different? Were there two girls? Or just one? Was she fooling around again?  Was her father the one responsible for her current state? His confused state was fairly reflected on his face. This made Harley giggle.

“Don’t worry, Dr Jay.”

“Harley, Tell me,”

“What?”

Jay moved towards Harley and said it again in a very serious tone “Why would you do it?”

“First, I want a fucking Expresso machine,” She said the words in the same serious tone as Jay’s.

Jay rose from his chair instantly and his chair fell on the ground. He fisted the table with great force which resulted in an even greater sound. Harley didn’t move at all. As if her reflexes were not made for sounds and actions this miniature.  Jay pressed a button on one of the walls and called Griggs in.

Jay walked towards him and whispered something in his ears. The sudden standing up and Jay’s confused state left Harley gigging to herself. When she noticed that he was speaking something in Griggs ears. Harley mentally prepared herself for the petroleum jelly punishment which in turn made her laugh more.

Jay moved towards the table picked up his files and walked out of the room. As soon as he left Griggs unlocked her. He asked her to bring her wrists forward and cuffed them again. He didn’t look at naked Harley. He shouldn’t if he wants to live.

Harley’s arms were covering her nipples and palms her vagina. When they got out of the room Harley asked “ What did he say to you?,”

“Harley, H-He said that as you have progressed and showed good behavior today. You are permitted to have meals with other prisoners,”

…

Jay went straight to his office. He threw Harley’s files on the floor and sat on his chair. He opened his drawer and took out a bottle of medicine. He opened it roughly and took one out. He engulfed the tablet without water and threw the bottle back into the drawer. He closed his eyes and held his head in his hands.

…

 What? Why would he do that? Harley asked herself. Just then she saw Griggs turn towards the left instead of right for her cell. She stopped and asked  “Where the hell are you going? Have you lost your already gone mind?”

“I told you Harls, we are suppose to go to the dining hall,”

“What? But all new rules are applied from the next day,”

Griggs looked down at his feet “He said you’ll start from today,”

Harley didn’t reply. Now she knew why. “He wants to humiliate me. He wants me to go in front of everyone naked. So let it be that way,” she thought.

She started walking quickly toward the dining area with anger in her eyes.

As soon as they arrived at the dining hall’s entrance. She raised her arms for Griggs to unlock it.

“Dr. Jay said not to open your cuffs. You have to ask Poison Ivy for help,” Griggs said.

Harley rolled her eyes and said “Is there anything else that your Dr. Jay said?”

“No, I guess,”

“Think about it again. If I hear anymore ‘Dr. Jay said this Blah blah’ I will skin you,”

“Yes, I mean no, I mean he just asked me to cuff you from the front and take you to the dining area and not to open your cuffs,”

Harley’s frown converted into a smirk and she said “He asked you to cuff me from the front. So, that my nips and v are covered?”

“Yes, I mean no. He just said to cuff you from the front. We usually cuff everyone from the back,” Griggs reply nervously. He was really scared of angry Harley. Everyone was.

“Interesting. So after all, Dr Jay didn’t really get the joke,” She smiled as the dining hall’s door opened with a loud bell.

…

Jay went to his bathroom. His Headache had diluted a little because of the medicine. He threw his glasses on the floor and shut his toilet seat to sit on it. He opened his pants zip and carefully removed his pants. He held his member in his hands and started rubbing it. His head went back and eyes got closed. All he could see with his eyes shut was Harley laughing and smiling. He finished himself off with a silent moan. He cleaned himself and kept sitting on the pot.

“Get yourself together Jay. This is not going to work,” He told himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.  
> I know this update took like forever. I'm really sorry.  
> Also, I have maths Mid-term tomorrow. So, wish me luck. xD
> 
> The song that I mentioned in this update is 'Shaky Shaky' by Daddy Yankee. I don't know Spanish. So, don't judge me. But the song is super catchy. Also, if you havent already googled terremoto is earthquake in Spanish. I did some research :P
> 
> And,  
> I'm always open for suggestions, challenges and constructive criticism.  
> PS: If you notice any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors or story loop holes. please let me know.
> 
> Thankyou again.


End file.
